User talk:Dream Focus
Archives: 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 Welcome Welcome to the Gantz wikia. Never hesitate to say what's on your mind. Please discuss any massive changes before you do them, and never try to delete an article just because its short or you don't like it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] oi oi calm your tits man, That was how people were talking about it online, heck it might even have been in a manga translation. Nigger is just a word and remember this is a pretty adult manga and fear of a word increases fear of the thing itself. Censoring nigger does nobody any good. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:18, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use says no "ethnic slurs". [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:28, September 24, 2016 (UTC) duplicate list because when the are multiple lists doing the same thing like the hunters at each mission and notable hunters list then you have to look things over figure out what must be done to create a single comrpehensive list that tells you everything without notations so in short you have to go back to the drawing board and start fresh with a new page, instead of agonizing about how the continuously change, edit and update an inadequate existing page. My new list is clearer, cleaner and much easier to update. Also why did you feel the need to make such a big deal out of such a minor thing? OnePieceNation (talk) 01:48, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :How am I making a big deal by asking you a simple question? Getting a bit defensive there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:51, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Thought I should probably introduce myself since you're the most senior admin and all; I'm Alex and I have been/will be doing full chapter summaries every day on the wiki. Nice to meet you! Pigzillion (talk) 11:03, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Adminship It's a bit soon, but I would like admin privileges in order to delete some of the more redundant pages that I've seen around the wiki. If that's not possible, I can just compile a list of the ones that I've found and give it to OPN, but I'd like to take the easiest option if I can. Thank you, regardless. Pigzillion (talk) 01:07, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :What pages are you referring to? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:56, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :Victims of the Shinjuku Massacre , Kurono's schoolmates, Intrigued Guy, Police Receptionist , People on the Subway , Unknown Baby , Unknown Dog , Unknown Bully , and probably a couple dozen more if I really tried for it. I mostly find new ones when I fill out a new chapter summary. These pages should be deleted and moved to a Miscellaneous character page instead; there's already one for phase 1, after all. I'd just like to delete them as I go rather than ask an admin to do so every time; though I can do so, if need be. Pigzillion (talk) 02:23, July 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Nothing gained by erasing them, there no shortage of space. OnePieceNation created all of those, so go talk to him about it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:33, July 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Fine. Pigzillion (talk) 02:40, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Oi piggie why are you brain farting on me. I already told you long ago, I will remove all redundant character pages and put them on the List of Miscellaneous Phase 1 Characters or on the List of Hunters Family Members or on the List of Cover People. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:50, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Candidate for deletion Why do have such an intense hatred for that category? I'm adding it to those pages so that OPN doesn't have to scour the wiki to look for them later, once he's finished the first few arcs and has to delete those useless pages. They're candidates for deletion, hence they have a tag named "Candidates for deletion". What is your justification for not adding things to that category? Because as far as I am aware, it is by no means "useless", as you so put it, and if I'm interpreting OPN's words correctly ("Also Focus-san, pig-dono after reviewing stuff adding for deletion to all unnecessary character pages might actually help me out"), he doesn't think so either. Pigzillion (talk) 00:48, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :My note on that page was from years ago, when a now banished editor was mass nominating large numbers of articles, creating that category for that purpose, and also erasing things from articles, and just being obnoxious and refusing to stop until I banned them. There are pages that link to them, so instead of changing those pages to redirect to the new location, it'd be easier to just change these into redirects later on. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:01, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::So instead of deleting those pages, we should turn them into redirects to the new miscellaneous character page? Just trying to make sure I understand you correctly. If so, then that's fine, but the tag will still be useful for finding those pages later on, since that won't be happening for the foreseeable future, but if you have another method of grouping them together as we find them, then I'm happy to concede to that instead. Pigzillion (talk) 03:43, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Find them now, find them later, I don't see why it'd be easier now than later. You found them without the category before. But whatever, doesn't really matter now. I guess we could call the category "stuff to be merged somewhere else". But no point in bothering. You do what makes you happy. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:11, July 31, 2017 (UTC) its temporary so I can find them easily when I get to that job, just be patient dude. And don't delete anything, when I am done they will be gone. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:16, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Really? You really have to ask me that? All I ever made up is the names of unnamed characters like barfing man and all the other and the later story arcs (invasion begins/alien ship take over/united rescue/destroy the tower/final challenge), since they don't have any official tittles (not that we can really consider the others all that official) but the names of the background hunters at least up until the nurahyon/osaka mission as well as how they died was revealed in a databooks and omake's. And I got most of my information ages ago (2013 to be precise) from several forms that posted apparent translations from the databooks and japanses only omake's that came out during the nurahihyon arc. So yeah their canonicity is in question but so are the names of the dinosaur hunters and many other things I only found on forums or somebody once changed without references. I personally am just glad we have names for these characters and in most cases backgrounds on how they died. And as long as Oku doesn't come out with something to contradict it or I find fully translated databook/files and omakes that contradict ii, I am content with what I put up. Also I have no time to waste thinking up stuff for the main gantz series since I am working on my own international gantz teams fanproject series, in which we follow dutch hunters, german hunters, spanish hunters and american hunters etc. Also when I am done with filling in every page I will make a page about the canonicity of all the stuff. And if addes a note about it in the trivia. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:55, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Sei Could you please unlock her page?Pigzillion (talk) 10:38, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :Done. I see I had to protect it back in April 19, 2013‎ and never turned off the protection. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:13, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Block Please block this vandal . Thank you. Pigzillion (talk) 07:43, November 29, 2017 (UTC) About Shimaki I've checked the movie where Shimaki appears (Gantz:O), and his given name is never said. His companions call him George once and when Anzu Yamasaki is describing the Osaka hunters and mentions his real name, she says just Shimaki. Nonetheless, according to the official site for the movie, this character full name is Joji Shimaki (Joji, a japanese name, that his nickname George sounds similar to). Should we use "Joji Shimaki" then?-- 20:31, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll work. I wonder where the other name originally came from. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:18, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :OK. I'll change it then.-- 22:59, September 8, 2018 (UTC) greeting Hello. How y'all doin'? StoneAKH85 :This is the third edit you ever made on this wikia. Don't just post to ask pointless questions. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:16, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Introduction Hey there! I would like to introduce myself as Jadium. I am the to support this community. I will be available for any type of question relating to the wiki, editing, social issues and overall maintenance concerns. I will also be your fast contact for issues full time need to address. Any type of inquiry, I will be here to listen and do my absolute best to find the correct solution. If there is anything you need more clarification on with my role, please let me know! I am here to help you and this community be the best that it can be. I also would like to know how things have been doing here and if anything has come up that you need looked into. A note that you may inquire anything related to staff assistance. Have you been happy with how you are doing things here, or have there been any obstacles that you would like addressed? --Jadium (talk) 08:29, January 10, 2020 (UTC) :Everything is fine now. The series ended years ago so not much left to edit these days. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:43, January 10, 2020 (UTC) ::Not a problem at all. If anything comes up that needs extra attention that requires staff involvement, I'll be here. I am pretty impressed the loyalty of your activity here. I do not see much of that. :) --Jadium (talk) 08:54, January 10, 2020 (UTC) RE: DeletedContributions Hey! Thanks for reaching out! What are you seeing when you try to view deleted contributions? It works for me as seen here. --Jadium (talk) 09:45, January 15, 2020 (UTC) :After you type in a name and click search, does it just forward you to the main page and not actually show any search results? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:32, January 16, 2020 (UTC) ::It does not for me. Are you using any custom JS under your account that may be affecting it? Does the issue happen on a different browser when you do the same process? --Jadium (talk) 07:09, January 20, 2020 (UTC) RE: Sanitation Fandom's terms of use unfortunately does not allow nudity anymore. This changed probably about 2 or 3 years ago where there was a huge overhaul sweep of wikis containing adult images and content. I can poke around and ask about it more in depth and report back. I believe it does not matter in the case of Japanese manga, in that the nudity has to be removed or censored. I am going to ask and see if censoring the images would be appropriate. Would you be fine with censoring the images if I receive permission? --Jadium (talk) 09:45, January 15, 2020 (UTC) :The terms of use you link to does not mention nudity at all. The guidelines page at https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Fandom_Community_Guidelines does. It reads: :Don't post porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex ::On most wikis, this includes nudity (including bare breasts and butts). Artistic nudity may be allowed - for example a classical painting, or a small amount of nudity from a game screenshot. Since it says "on most wikis" not "on all wikis", I wasn't certain. Also it says artistic nudity, those covers of issues of the manga. If the rules are against nudity at all however, they need to be clearer and just say that. If that is the case then of course censoring would be better than having no cover image at all. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:00, January 15, 2020 (UTC) :::Yes, you're correct with that link. I did talk with the main staff who is in charge of sanitation on Fandom and she did agree that the guidelines page needs to be updated. In this particular situation, there isn't an exception for manga covers. For now, the alternative would be to censor the images in question and re-upload them. I can do that for you. All the images that were deleted on the List of Cover People, correct? I am still going to work with this as best I can and will keep pursuing more insight on the overall topic of nudity in manga/anime. --Jadium (talk) 08:23, January 16, 2020 (UTC) ::::Some other images were deleted besides the covers, but no need to waste time with those. Some were deleted for nudity, some for just being vandalism someone uploaded and stuck in an article for no apparent reason. There should be a way to list every deleted image at once somewhere. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:37, January 16, 2020 (UTC) :::::I have gone ahead and re-uploaded the deleted photos on List of Cover People with censors. You are able to see them in my . Please do let me know if that works for you. I have forwarded the concern of nudity surrounding anime/manga, and what we can do to address this in a better perspective overtime. If you run into more instances, or have more files that need censor, you are welcome to forward them to me for censoring them. :::::I have also noticed that the images here do not appear to use any categorization. Would this be correct, and have you considered categorizing files here? Just like article pages, image categorization is important. --Jadium (talk) 07:15, January 20, 2020 (UTC) ::::::Category:Cover_images Some have it, some don't. Is there any way to do it other than going through each one at a time? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:54, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :If there is a full list of files that need the category added, it is easy to do with or MassEdit. Otherwise, yes unfortunately it has to be done by hand each at a time. There is a total of just over 1800 images on this wiki, and according to , there is at least 1000 needing categorized. --Jadium (talk) 05:10, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello, Dream Focus. Please, add es: ru: on the Home Page (for more info, see ). Thanks in advance. Angry Doraemon (talk) 21:32, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :OK. Done. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:56, February 10, 2020 (UTC)